The Demon's Heir
by Germanhowl
Summary: "He will show his demon side later in life." That's what Sebastian said to Ronald 19 years ago. At 19 years old, Anthony Spears had finished his reaper training and still has no clue of his demon side. That was until a certain raven came and whispered it to him. The squeal to "The Demon's Mark"
1. Prologue

The Demon's Heir Prologue

The rain patted against the window. William leaned on the counter with some tea to try and calm his nerves. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying block out Ronald's screams from the other room. It had been like this for a good six hours. The oxford haired reaper muttered a silence pray. He prayed that this wouldn't be the last moment of his lover. Will shook his head. It was his fault.

"It's been nine months since my failure...nine months since Michealis had his way with him...nine months since-"

William was snapped out of his thoughts as a high pitched squeal cry rang through the house. His head shot up and his eyes locked on the door. A nurse had stepped out and smiled at Will and beckoned him in. Will breathed a sigh of relief, his pray was answered. He stepped in cautiously and looked at Ronald.

The blond smiled over at him. He held a small bundle in his arms. Will stepped closer to Ronald and kneeled down next to the bed.

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" He asked, having a hint of concern take over him.

William scanned over the blond's body. Just to make sure that he wasn't lying.

Ronald nodded and pecked Will's cheek. He looked down at the little baby before him.

Will was relieved to find that the little one didn't have black nails or ruby red eyes. The boy had gotten his mother's reaper side through and through.

"Would ya like to hold him, Will?" Ronald asked, handed the bundle to Will.

The oxford reaper was surprised but took the baby in his arms. He crackled a smile and had almost forgotten that this baby wasn't actually his. He looked over at Ronald.

"I'm not letting Michealis take him. He's a reaper just like his mother." Will said, looking back to Ronald.

The blond smiled a bit. Even though he knew that Will was still kicking himself for what had happened nine months ago, but he was excited for the baby none the less.

William was puzzled; he knew that half demons would show at least a hint of their demon side. He also knew that in RARE cases of this happening the child wouldn't become a demon. He crackled a smile, hoping that his son was one of those rare cases.

"William... even if he _was _showin his demon side he would still be ya son. I wouldn't even acknowledge Michealis as his father." Ronald said, letting the babe hold his finger.

William smiled even more at Ronald's words.

"We still need a name for him. Have you thought of any?" Will asked.

"Well... There was one that I really liked. How bout Anthony?" Ronald said, looking over at Will.

The oxford haired reaper thought about for a second and met Ronald's gaze.

"I like that name... Anthony Spears." William said with a smirk, trying the name out for himself.

Ronald yawned and could barely keep his eyes open at that point, he was exhausted.

"You rest now my love." William said, kissing the blond's forehead.

He looked down at the baby after Ronald was sound asleep.

"No one is going to hurt you my boy." Will whispered, as Anthony got hold of his finger.

The baby's two tone green eyes blinked at Will and smiled at him.

"Michealis would have to drag me down to hell itself before getting to you." He thought as he looked at the baby that had already falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

The Demon's Heir chapter 1

Nineteen years had pasted and Sebastian's words still echoed in Ronald's head.

"He'll show his demon side later life."

Anthony stood before his parents. His mother smiled at him and father raised an eyebrow at him after flipping through some files.

"Go and get ready for finals." William said, trying so hard not to smile.

As Anthony left Ronald twirled Will's chair around and sat in his lap before kissing him.

"I can't believe our little boy is bout to graduate." Ronald could barely contain his excitement anymore.

William cracked a smile and kissed his lover back.

"It seems like only yesterday he was just a toddler learning how to walk." Will said, running a hand through Ronald's two-tone hair.

Ronald nuzzled into Will's shoulder and bit the inside of his cheek. He recalled Sebastian's words again.

"What bout Michealis?" Ronald asked, looking up at Will.

William gave the blond a comforting pat on the back.

"It's fine love. He knows to stay clear of the Phantomhive manor. After all we did teach him how to be a reaper as soon as he could hold a scythe." Will whispered, kissing Ronald's forehead in the process.

The blond heard the doorknob turn and quickly scrambled out of his lover's lap. Anthony had returned with his scythe attached to his belt.

He looked around.

"Where's my partner?" Anthony asked, looking over at his parents.

"There were an odd number of recruits this year and well…." Ronald said, looking over at Will for a better explanation.

William pushed his glasses up his nose and placed the file on his desk.

"We think you're perfectly capable of doing this by yourself and also giving the fact that you had more training then the other recruits." The oxford haired reaper said, standing up.

Anthony's eyes widened slightly.

"R-Really? By myself?" His jaw dropped.

Seeing his son's expression made Will crack a smile. He saw Ronald make his way to Anthony's side and hugged him. Ronald grazed Anthony's cheek with his finger. He nodded.

"Ya father and I _both_ think yer ready." Ronald said, smiling.

Anthony kissed his mother's cheek and looked over at his father. He shook Will's hand before pulling his father into a small embrace.

"I'll be home soon." Anthony said before stepping out.

As the door closed Will hooked his arm around Ronald's waist and pulled him closer.

"No need to worry, love. Anthony's strong. He's not a child anymore." William whispered to him.

"I know." Ronald said with a sighed.

He nuzzled into Will's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

The Demon's Heir chapter 2

Anthony scanned the London streets from the safety of the rooftops. He had his trainee scythe at his hips at the ready if he ran into trouble. He looked over the files given to him and quickly found his target.

"Hopefully I can get this done quickly and efficiently." He murmured to himself as he jumped from the roof he was on and followed his assignment in the shadows.

Meanwhile Sebastian Michealis had caught wind of the reaper-to-be's scent. A smirk appeared on his face. Ciel caught his butler's smile and turned to him.

"What is it, Sebastian?" The former earl asked. **(This takes place after the 2****nd**** season)**

"Please excuse me for a moment, Young Master." Sebastian said, putting a hand to his heart and dipped his head slightly before disappearing.

Anthony's two-tone green eyes widened as he felt the sudden presences of the vermin his parents had warned him about. He unlatched his scythe quickly and became alert at once and kept his eyes on the dark areas around him.

"My. What a fine young man you've become."

Anthony jumped a bit at the sudden voice. He whipped his head around to meet Sebastian.

"How would a devil know me?" Anthony asked, his gaze became hard as he stared into the raven's eyes.

The demon smirked.

"I've known you for a long time now. For nineteen years to be exact." Sebastian said, knocking the sickle out of Anthony's hand and placing a hand around the reaper's throat.

"You going to kill me now?" Anthony asked.

Sebastian smirked again.

"Not kill you. Claim you." The raven said, releasing his grip on the boy.

Anthony fell to the ground and scrambled for his scythe.

"Yours eyes are the same as your mother's but your hair… it's raven black." Sebastian said as he loomed over him.

"What's it to a vermin like you?" Anthony hissed.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You're father doesn't have raven black hair and your mother is blond." He said with a smirk.

Anthony gripped his scythe and pointed it at Sebastian. His arms began shaking slightly.

"What are you playing at?" Anthony yelled at the demon as he grabbed his tie.

Sebastian pulled Anthony up and met his gaze, face-to-face. The raven's eyes glowed a demonic pink as he pulled down the young reaper's white collar. He smiled as he placed a small four toed mark on the reaper's neck.

"The reason why I know you so well…The reason why I know who you are is because… Anthony Spears… I'm your father."


	4. Chapter 3

The Demon's Heir Chapter 3

Anthony's eyes widened. He swung his sickle and cut across Sebastian's chest, causing the demon's record to spill out. He saw the silver record play out the raven's life throughout the nineteen years.

"He was watching me? The whole time he was…."Anthony thought as one piece stood out.

He saw Sebastian leaning over a wooden crib. His pink eyes glowing as he looked down at a sleeping baby. Anthony stumbled back. He knew that child. It was him.

Sebastian smiled at him.

"You don't believe me? Yet I remember you reapers saying that the record never lies." The demon said as he stepped closer to Anthony.

Anthony gripped his scythe by his side. He wanted to kill him but his body frozen in place. His eyes were locked on Sebastian's.

"H-How? There's no way you're my father. My father is-"

"William T. Spears." Sebastian ended Anthony's sentence for him with a hiss.

The raven shook his head.

"Your mother never told you. He was afraid that you would discover your demon side and William knew that you would at a point." Sebastian explained.

The young reaper back away, until he stumbled back and fell. His eyes still locked on the raven.

"N-Not true…" Anthony murmured.

Sebastian loomed over him. Anthony closed his eyes and waited for the demon to kill him, but then he heard the familiar sound of a scythe extending and plowing into the road.

"Are you details so low now a days that you're threatening our recruits?"

Anthony recognized the voice as his father's.

Sebastian gave William a wicked grin.

"I believe my work here is done." He said before vanishing.

Will sighed before leaping down to his son's side.

"Are you alright, Anthony?" the oxford haired reaper asked as he retracted his scythe to it's original size.

"W-Why?" Anthony stuttered as he looked up at his father.

His gazed softened but he still was shaking up over the demon attack.

William sighed.

"Finish your assignment then head home. We need to talk."

Anthony opened his mouth to protest his father's request but before he could William disappeared. The young trainee was puzzled. He taught that the record never lies, yet what he just saw was the record of a demon claiming to be his father. So many questions fill his head at once.

"If the record never lies, then what exactly am I….?" Anthony wondered.


	5. Chapter 4

The Demon's Heir chapter 4

Anthony had finished his given assignment and had been given a new pair of official reaper glasses. He didn't feel right though, he knew that should be happy after nine years of training. He walked up the steps to his house and opened the door.

"Anthony! We're so proud of ya."

The new reaper stumbled back after getting hugged by his mother.

"Can't breathe, mum." Anthony choked as squeezed him tighter.

The blond released him and stepped back. William on the other hand, nodded at his son and beckoned him to sit on the sofa. Anthony did so with a sigh.

"What did he say?" Will asked; sit down in front of his son.

Anthony looked down.

"I saw his record…" He murmured, "I-Is it true?"

Ronald sighed and bit his lip. He kneeled down in front of Anthony. He held his son's chin in his hand.

"Yes…." The blond whispered softly.

Anthony swatted his hand from his face and glared at his parents.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.

He turned to William then.

"And you hate demons. Why didn't you kill me when I was born? You knew what I was and yet you did nothing!"

William returned the glare.

"I knew but you would still be my son none the less." He said, as a matter-of-fact.

"We didn't want anythin' to happen to ya. We knew that if ya did find out….yer demon side will start to appear." Ronald said quietly.

William and Ronald both knew that it would happen one day but not that day; the day that they were supposed to be celebrating their son's success and hard work.

Anthony sighed as silences fell upon the three in the room.

"Nineteen years…." He murmured, before excusing himself to his room.

Ronald tried to follow and open his mouth to protest, only to wince slightly in pain. William caught Ronald wincing and looked at him.

"Are you okay, Ronald?" He asked.

The blond shook his head and slid off his shirt.

"The mark's burnin' again… Will." Ronald whispered as he clung onto his lover.

Will's pang of guilt come back. He grazed a finger across the mark.

"Shhh…. Go to bed and rest. Besides' I think Anthony needs some time to himself." William said in a hush tone.

Ronald nodded slowly and did what Will had suggest, he was tired but he couldn't fall asleep. His stomach knotted as he thought about Anthony turning into the enemy.


	6. Chapter 5

The Demon's Heir chapter 5

Anthony's eyes fluttered open.

"I must have dozed off." He thought as he pushed his new block framed glasses up his nose.

He looked and found a picture in arms. It must have fallen during the night. He looked at it. It was an older picture of him and his parents. A sharp pain entered his chest then. It was just the other night that he found out that his parents had lied to him.

"Anthony?"

He heard the sound of his mother's voice from the other side of the closed door.

Anthony looked down for a second. He debated if he should allow Ronald in. He then caught a glimpse of his nails and noticed a hint of black dotting them.

"Y-Yeah, mum?" He replied as he started to shook.

"Ya gonna get up anytime soon?" Ronald asked as he knocked on the door.

Anthony became silence but stood up and put on his gloves to hide his nails. He opened his door a crack to find the living room pitch black. Curious took over him as he stepped out and walk around the den, looking for his parents.

"Mum? Dad?" He whispered.

A light appeared before him. The flickering of nineteen candles to be exact. He cracked a smile as he saw his father casually sipping his tea next to the decorated cake.

"Happy Birthday, Anthony." William said with a smirk.

"Where's mum?" Anthony asked.

William pointed to the other room. As Anthony turned, Ronald appeared with a lawnmower death scythe by his side.

"Happy Birthday, Anth." Ronald said, placing a bow on the lawnmower.

"No way. T-That's my new scythe?"

Anthony's jaws went slack as he looked at the mower.

Will chuckled and patted Anthony's back.

"Yeah. That's all yours." He said, raising an eyebrow at his son.

Anthony walked over and grazed a hand across the handle. He looked over at his mother and hugged him.

"Thank you!" he said.

Afterwards Will had caught on to Anthony wearing his gloves in the house. He narrowed his eyes, before taking his son's hand. Anthony shook. His eyes widened as his father removed a glove.

"Anthony. When did this start?" Will asked in a calm tone.

The young reaper took his head back.

"I noticed it this morning. I didn't what you guys to worry." He replied.

Ronald gave a worried look to William. He knew that it was only the beginning of a long goodbye.


	7. Chapter 6

The Demon's Heir chapter 6

A few weeks had past and both Will and Ronald knew that the final stage was at hand. Anthony's nails were pitch black and his fangs had started coming in.

"W-What are we gonna do, Will?" Ronald asked, he knew that Anthony would have to leave if the final stage was accomplished.

"Honestly, Ronald. The final stage can only happen if he consumed a soul." William explained as calmly as he could.

He too feared that his son would be turned into a full devil. The oxford haired reaper sighed. He never thought this would happen so soon.

"I remembered when he was born...I swore that Michealis would have to drag me down to hell itself before turning Anthony into vermin like him..." Will's heart dropped as he recalled that memory.

Ronald walked behind the sofa where his lover sat and wrapped his arms around Will's chest.

"It's not ya fault. Sebastian probably planned everythin from the start." The blond whispered, "Besides, ya may just be a father again..."

The statement made Will blink in surprise and raise an eyebrow at Ronald.

Meanwhile, Anthony was out on assignment. He saw the silver record play out before his eyes as his lawnmower landed on the target's torso.

"Andrew Wilkes. Born April 12th, 1885 died on September 28th, 1908 of cardiac arrest." He said to himself as the record slowed and ended.

He shot up at a familiar scent.

"Why don't you take this chance? Join me. They won't notice the disappearance of one little soul."

A figure loomed over Anthony.

"I'm NOT like you. You devil! You sway your prey with sweet words while dragging them into darkness and I defiantly wouldn't be your prey." He shouted as he swung his scythe behind him.

Sebastian dodged it with ease.

"You're right. You're not my prey, but you are my heir." The raven said.

Anthony shook. He hated being called that.

"The final stages are already taking place. I can see your fangs have started coming in and your nails are already black as night, but give your eyes a close look." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Anthony looked over to the nearest window, puzzled over Sebastian's statement until he saw his reflection. His two toned green eyes weren't two shades of green anymore. The once dark green around his pupil was now crimson red. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide this. He stumbled back and disappeared, not able to face Sebastian. Anthony had managed to find his way back home. He gulped as he motioned to turn the doorknob.

William and Ronald had heard the door open and saw Anthony step in without a word.

"Anthony. How did it g-" Ronald's question was cut short by the slamming of Anthony's bedroom door.

Will and Ronald looked at each other before scrambling to the door and opened it. Anthony whipped his head to face his parents. Ronald froze in his place and looked into Anthony's now ruby red eyes. William looked from Anthony to a open suitcase laying on the bed.

"I'm sorry...but-but I can't stay. I mean look at my eyes. I can't hide them! I'm sorry...mum...dad." Anthony's voice faded.

Ronald bit the inside of his cheek. He turned around completely as hot tears started falling from his cheeks. Anthony looked down but finished packing. He sighed and turned to his mother and father. He couldn't look them in the eye. He pulled his mother into a huge embrace and tried not to weep.

"I'll always be your baby boy." He whispered to him.

Ronald shook as he too tried not to shed any tears.

William waited at the side of the door frame. He shook his son's hand as they all said their final goodbyes.


	8. Chapter 7

The Demon's Heir Chapter 7

In the dark of night, Ronald opened the door and slipped in the empty room. He curled up on the bed and held the covers close; the scent on it was so familiar. He longed to see the person who the scent belonged to for weeks. The blond let warm tears fall from his eyes. He whimpered and muffled into the sheets.

"You know that he won't come back. He can't, Ronald."

The familiar voice of Sebastian Michealis rang from the opened window.

Ronald looked up and saw the demon perched on the windowsill.

"S-Sebastian." He murmured, "if it wasn't for ya Anthony wouldn't have discovered his demon side and he would still be here!"

The raven closed his eyes.

"He's still around though. I can sense him but he won't show himself." He said, calming.

Ronald's eyes widened at this news. He hadn't seen height or hair of Anthony in a month.

"Michealis. If ya _do_ see Anthony tell him that we miss him and that I...I hope his alright." Ronald muttered under his breath.

Sebastian nodded.

"Of course." The raven answered.

The blond clutched the sheets even more. The pain in his chest rose. Sebastian stepped in and looked over at the reaper.

"Your scent changed, so I'm guessing it's William." He said with a hissed.

Ronald nodded.

"Ya may have mark me but I love Will none the less." the blond narrowed his eyes and hissed back.

Sebastian smirked as Ronald turned away from him.

"You know that there could be a day that they'll meet." He said.

The demon smirk turned into a wicked grin.

"I would love to see how this turns now." He whispered.

Ronald sat up and whipped his head around, only to feel a gush of wind fly past him. Sebastian was gone.

Meanwhile, a pair of ruby and green eyes looked into the room from a treetop. The half demon banged his head against the bark.

"They're better off without me...after all they're having another baby." Anthony thought as tears threatened to fall.

He hated leaving his parents, but he was forced to.

"Why do you sit here and watch from afar? Your mother misses you."

The familiar scent and voice caused the half demon to whip his head around. He stared straight into the pink eyes of Sebastian.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to leave my parents." Anthony revealed his little fangs and hissed.

"Your mother said the same thing... now come with me."

Anthony looked back down into his old room and saw his father trying to comfort his mother.

"No. I'll live on my own." He said, shutting his eyes tightly.

Sebastian removed his hand from the demonling's shoulder and nodded.

"Very good, but if you need anything give me a visit." The butler said before disappearing.

Anthony was there. All alone. He desperately wanted to be with his parents. Especially now.

"I'll visit. Soon enough." He muttered as he watched his parents.


	9. Chapter 8

The Demon's Heir chapter 8

A few months had past. William found himself in the same place he was nineteen years ago.

"Tell me. Were you this nervous when I was born?"

Will's head shot up at the familiar voice. He looked straight into Anthony's eyes and a pang of guilt washed over him. He nodded none the less.

"I was. I thought I wasn't ready."

Will's voice faded a bit.

Anthony smiled, though it quickly faded as he heard Ronald scream from the older room.

"How did you find out, though?" William asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was watching you guys. I never did leave." Anthony confessed as he lowered his head.

William nodded and smirked over at his son.

"I'm glad your back." The older reaper looked away as he said this.

He knew Anthony wouldn't be able to stay. A high-pitched cry could be heard from the other room, causing Will to be shaken from his thought.

Anthony looked at his father and motioned him to go in. William smirked and stopped in to see Ronald with a tiny bundle in his arms.

"I remember nineteen years ago… we were just like this." Will whispered to him as he uncovered the baby's face.

The little blond tuff of hair caused the older reaper to smirk.

"Blond and beautiful… Just like you." Will said, causing Ronald to blush.

Anthony opened the door a bit to peak inside. He saw the little baby and his mother and father smiling. A small smile appeared as the baby looked his way also smiled at him. Anthony stood where he was though he didn't want his mother to start crying over him.

Ronald whipped his head around to the direction the newborn was looking; only to feel a gush of wind rustled the blinds. His heart dropped and he bit his lip. He knew Anthony was there all along.

Anthony on the other hand, hid in the trees.

"You're quiet lucky. You get to stay with mum and dad." He said to himself.

A small pang of guilt and jealous entered his chest. He cracked a smile as he thought of the newborn.

"I hope you have a good life, Christopher." His voice faded as he watched from the treetops.


	10. Chapter 9

The Demon's Heir chapter 9

The months turned into years and Anthony had watched his brother from a distances. There he was. Standing outside his parents' house. His home. He gulped as he turned the key and opened the door. It was late and wasn't expecting his parents to be up, but they were. Both their heads turned in the direction of the door. Ronald wasted no time and embraced his son.

"What took ya so long?" Ronald asked, trying not to shed tears.

Anthony stood there like a statue, as he looked at his father. William barely recognized him; why would he? Anthony's eyes were now a full crimson red and his fangs fully came in.

"I'm only here to return something." He finally said as he took off his glasses and handed them to his mother.

Both Ronald and Will gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't deserve them. Guess I never did. Besides, I'm a demon now. I cant have reaper speckles." Anthony explained, though it was difficult.

He sighed and closed his eyes, yet he could still feel their gaze.

"Mama? Who's that?"

The child-like voice made the demonling open his eyes. There in front of his old room stood a three year old boy with a blond mop for hair. He held a blanket behind him as he looked a Anthony.

Ronald scooped up the little boy in his arms.

"Christopher. It's way past yer bedtime. Besides this man is-"

"No one. I'm no one. Just leaving." Anthony cut his mother off.

"Thank you for your time tonight." He said with a slight bow before leaving.

He walked out and disappeared into the trees like he always did. His heart dropped in his stomach, which was already knotted with pain and regret. This time, after three straight years he actually cried. One tear after the other until there were no more left.

"You sit there and weep like a lost child, yet you know where your parents are."

The voice made Anthony's anger boil within him.

"This is entirely your fault! I want you out of my line of vision, understand?!" The demonling snarled at the raven as he glared at him.

Sebastian nodded slowly; He understood that Anthony was hurt. "Very good." The butler said before disappearing himself.

Anthony was alone once again. This time he was completely alone.


	11. Chapter 10

The Demon's Heir chapter 10

Blood stained the alleyway a crimson red. A record slowed but had yet to end.

The pink eyes glowed as the demon fled. A reaper on his tail.

"Not so fast vermin."

The reaper's voice caused the demon to halt at a dead end.

"Are you going to kill me now?" he whispered.

"Tell me. Who are ya?" The reaper yelled, holding the tip of his scythe to the demon's back.

"My record showed you. Now finish me!" the demon snarled.

The reaper was confused why the demon begged for death. His finger rested on the trigger.

"Well then." He said as he pulled the trigger, which caused his scythe to extend and enter through the demon's back, the tip exited through its stomach.

"Christopher. St-" Ronald was cut short and his eyes widened at the wounded demon.

William rested a hand on his lover's shoulder. Ronald didn't waste any time. He swatted Will's hand away as he ran just in time to catch the demon in his arms. Christopher was slightly puzzled until he saw the rest of the record.

"Anthony?" the blond reaper asked as he stepped toward his mother and the demon.

Anthony, however, laid there in his mother's lap.

"M-Mum… I'm-" He was cut off by a small coughing fit.

Ronald's stomach twisted and knotted as he saw blood trickle from the demon's mouth.

"Shh.." the blond tried to comfort the male in his lap.

He stroked a few stray strands of hairs from Anthony's eyes. William watched as Christopher stood by him in shock. He felt like he was going to be sick. Demon or not Anthony was still his son. He had watched his grow up. Will could only imagine what Ronald was feeling.

Anthony's body shook. He knew it was just a matter of time til….

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word…. _

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird..._

He slowly closed his eyes as he heard his mother singing. His breathing became shallower by the minute.

Ronald choked on tears but continued to sing. He remembered singing Anthony to sleep when he was a babe.

Anthony's record slowed and stopped. He drew in a sharp breath in and his breathing stopped altogether.

Christopher looked to his grieving mother to his father. He was surprised to see his father crying for once. He flipped through his book open and saw the demon's picture on a page.

"Anthony Oliver Spears. Born September 14th 1889. Died February 28th 1928 by blood loss." He said in a shaking voice.

He stamped a "Complete" on the page with a shaking hand.

Ronald didn't want to hear it. He didn't want it to be true. He held Anthony close, just like he did all those years ago. Hot tears ran down his face. His clothes became stained with blood.

"M-Mother…"

Ronald opened his eyes and looked at his son. The black framed glasses Christopher wore were that of Anthony's old pair. William finally gathered some courage and walked to Ronald's side. He kneeled down and cradled Ronald's head in his arms and wiped the tears away.

"Love… I know it hurts. I'm hurting as well but Chris is still here. He's alive." Will tried to whisper words of comfort, but he himself was heartbroken.

Meanwhile, Sebastian looked from a rooftop. He had seen everything. From the encounter, the chase, and now the death of his heir.

"Well then. It looks like checkmate."

**(My friend, aliceelric7 did NOT like the ending to this story and will be writing a third story to this squeal. *I guess it's a squeal*)**


End file.
